Prince of Sinca
by lokkish
Summary: There's a prince in their mists and they don't even know it... or do they?
1. Chapter 1: the prince

**Prince of Sinca **

**Chapter 1: The Prince**

Sora and Cloud where sparing again, seeing as no one else was willing to. They really didn't mind seeing as the others really weren't up to there standards any more. They were in the Bellow seeing as nearly no one came this way. Riku was gone with Mickey again and should have been back a while ago.

"I guess he's running late." Sora said checking his watch. Riku and Kairi bought it for him for his last birthday. It had four heartless in place of 12, 3, 6, and 9 and small black hearts for the other numbers and the clock was strapped to a bangle. He really liked it and didn't go anywhere with out it.

"God he should have been here by now." Sora said staring angrily at his watch.

"Calm down Sora they probably got held up." Cloud said wiping his forehead with a white towel he had brought with him. He was so tired but Sora looked like he was ready to go another round. "So tell me." Cloud said sitting down as he kept staring at Sora. "_How _can you go through four hours of sparing and not be tired?" Sora looked at him like he had three heads.

"Four hours for real? When did we start?" Sora said as he scratched his head thinking.

"We started at 2 and know its 6 so it's been exactly four hours." Cloud said moving his hand at the end to emphasize.

"Wow I didn't think it was that long and to think I'm not even somewhat tired." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head and smiling his trademark smile. Now it was time for Cloud to look at Sora like he had three heads.

"So, how come?"

"Wha?"

"Why aren't you tired?" Cloud asked him.

"Hmm, I don't know. It might be the Key Blade I can do a bunch of things I couldn't before so you never know." Cloud smiled Sora was just so naive, not to be confused with stupid. Clouds cell went off whipping his smile off with it.

"I have to get this." He said as he wiped his phone out of his pocket. "I'll be back." he said.

"Take you're time." Sora said waving his hand to show he didn't care.

"Hello?" Cloud said to the phone as he walked away.

"Cloud we are still waiting. Where is he?" said a cold voice on the other side of the phone.

"Stop checking up on me, will you. If you keep calling me like this he'll start suspecting something." Cloud whispered into the phone not wanting Sora to hear him, even if he was far enough away.

"Now, now Cloud, why would we do that? You should be able to keep him clueless even when we call so much. Though we wouldn't need to call if you didn't already prove to us we can't fully trust you any more." The man on the other side sneered.

"Look just because I forgot to do one thing does not mean I'm untrustworthy. I will get him to you don't worry." Cloud said hanging up the phone. He rubbed his eyes with two fingers. _Good I can't get any peace nowadays._ He thought to himself. After a few minuets he went back to Sora. He was sitting in one of the windows leaning against the side facing the other direction. Cloud couldn't tell what his expression was but he felt like he wasn't happy, it must be because Riku still didn't show up.

"Hay, Sora what are you doing?" Sora turned his head to look at Cloud and smiled

"Relaxing come join me." Sora said. Cloud started to walk over _now or never, now or never_ Cloud thought as he walked up to where Sora was sitting and stopped. Sora heard him stop behind him and looked up at him, but when he did what he saw surprised him. Cloud was crying. Wait Cloud crying? That just didn't make any sense. That was like saying Riku was gay and still going out with Rikku. (Who would of guessed it Riku, the calm keep to himself guy going out with the over out with the overactive totally waked out Rikku, they where such lovebirds. Any ways back to this Cloud crying thing ,which just isn't right.)

"Are you ok, Cloud?" Sora asked with concern in his voice and confusion in his eyes.

"It's just. Sora, I'm sorry." He said not looking at Sora anymore and looked at his feet. This made Sora's head go for a spin. Cloud sorry,

"For what?" Sora voiced out loud.

"For this." Cloud said as he raised his sword and smacked Sora on top of the head with the wrong end of the sword.


	2. Not a Chapter

NOT A NEW CHAPTER

So I was given a review for one of my stories "Prince of Sinca" and I was 1) surprised and happy someone actually read it and was asking me to finish it and 2) was sad because I actually have no desire to finish, update, or anything with this or any stories at the present time.

So, sorry. Don't be sad you can make up your own ending, I love doing that always ends so much better, anyway I digress.

I do not believe in deleting stories so these will stay up for those who like a good story even if it's not finished, like myself. But just know, that I will probably not be updating my stories. Granted, who knows maybe I will get inspired and start writing again and finish/rewrite them. I say rewrite because I am not a fan of my own writings soo... any who.

If anyone is really sad that my stories are not going to be finished and wants to finish them for me just drop me a note and I will probably say yes, maybe, theres a good chance, ehh we'll find out :P.

So, sorry again that my stories are being discontinued at present time, and I hope those who want to will feel free to ask to update my stories.

Ta-ta for now.


End file.
